The Difference Between Strength and Stamina
by NynnaUchihaBloodyrose
Summary: sasuke doesn't know the difference between stamina and strength Luckily his chance comes up to find out when Naruto asks him to go training with him. Rated M for lemons in some Chapters sorry bad at summarys...
1. The Realization

Hey everyone! This is my First story so please be nice when you R&R!

The Difference between strength and stamina

Sasuke was sitting in a tree thinking about some naughty Ideas. Him and naruto had been getting closer ever since Sasuke had come back from killing Itachi, and was thinking about asking Naruto out. He thought of how much Naruto had improved and how much stronger he had become.

Thinking of this made Sasuke get a hard-on. Just when he was about to leave to go releive himself he heard a annoying yet somewhat attractive voice.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called out from below the tree Sasuke was sitting in. "Do you want to go do some training?"

"What kind of training?"

Sasuke answered Back in an irritated tone. "You dont have to be so pissy I just want to work on my Kunai skills. Do you want to come or not?"

"I might as well,to get my mind off of this" thought Sasuke quickly looking down at the buldge that was just getting bigger. He slowly got up and jumped from the tree. Him and Naruto quickly made There way to the training grounds.

As soon they got there they started sparring. " I thought you were gonna work on your Kunai training?" "weren't you?" After they sparred for a little while they stopped to take a breather.

"Damn naruto you have gotten stronger."

"Training with Ero-Senin was quite the work-out, but when it came down to it working with Kakashi was a real test of strength and stamina."

"If I had been your teacher I'm sure you would have been nearly dead by the time I was done with you."

Sasuke said with quite the lusty tone.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

But Sasuke didn't catch it. He was daydreaming of a half naked Naruto working his ass off. And he was daydreaming of something else too.

Well that's it for now..

Any words Naruto, Sasuke?

Naruto:.....O.0 (turns to Sasuke) ?????????

Sasuke:Heehe?


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2 so I hope enjoi. I'll keep updating there will be other couples too so if you review you can tell me what you want couples wise when the time comes.

The First chapter was really Short because I wanted too see what would happen. So sit back and read.

P.S. NOT FOR KIDS!!!! Do not read beyond here if you are scared of Yaoi or if your too young!!!

XoXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoX

Sasuke sat there with his eyes half open daydreaming of Naruto. Not realizing what was happening to his sweat pants that he had put on he laid back.

"Sasuke...Earth too Sasuke!" Sasuke snapped out of it and feeling something twitch he looked down. "Holy Crap!"

He thought to himself He looked over at Naruto hoping that he hadn't noticed. Sure enough he had.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and started Blushing. "That's Not for me is it?" Sasuke turned the other way. How could he have let his guard down and let this happen!? He slowly turned back to Naruto.

All of a sudden without his own warning he pulled Naruto into a Kiss. Naruto tried to pull away Sasuke kept him close and Naruto settled in to his attackers move. "Hell This is so hot!" he said to himself as he finally pulled away gasping for breathe.

Naruto looked Lustful for more. He looked at Sasuke his eyes begging for more. They continued this pattern for a while. Until Sasuke stopped and Gasping for air, Whispering "I want....no I need more..."

Naruto got the idea and started to pull off Sasuke's shirt.

As soon as Naruto had Sasuke's shirt off Sasuke did the same for Naruto. As they felt around each other body's' Sasuke could feel how muscular Naruto had become.

Naruto felt the same way about Sasuke but was a bit jealous of his thinking he wasn't as appealing.

The make out session came to a close after they both started feeling each others members rubbing up against each other. Slowly as if too tease Sasuke Naruto pulled off Sasuke's sweat pants and Boxers. The member that came from under it was quite the large one.

Naruto guessed it was maybe 9 in. and it was thick also.

Sasuke had a look of relief as his member popped out from underneath the final barrier between him and his newly found lover.

Naruto looked at with curiosity and wonderment. Sasuke guessed because of how big Naruto must have thought he was.

Naruto started too lower his head down onto Sasuke's thick member.

He shoved the whole thing in his mouth causing the gag reflex to happen. He pulled away quickly and quietly said "..Oops.." and continued to caress his lover.

First by slowly liking the top of the head and working his way down the shaft.

Sasuke started too moan with pleasure and Naruto could tell he writhed for more. He reached up and started to tease his lover's nipple, earning a slow moan from Sasuke.

Sasuke signaled to Naruto that he was about to cum. Naruto suddenly stopped right before Sasuke had hit his breaking point,and got a small complaint from Sasuke.

Sasuke not being too happy with his lover,quickly flipped him, overpowering him easily. He began Removing Naruto's clothing with quick easy movement's.

As soon as Sasuke Saw Naruto's Member he thought to himself "That will be fun to play with." Considering Naruto was just as big as him with a difference of being more slender. Sasuke started licking it. He grabbed and fondled his balls earning a loud moan from Naruto.

Sasuke liked the shaft once and pulling away blowing cold air on the place were he had just licked. He did this a number of times before he stuck the whole thing in his mouth.

Luckily enough Sasuke had had practice with the jutsu that allowed him to pull a sword out of his throat.

Naruto's cock tasted Delicious but instead Sasuke pulled away and started pumping. Naruto Bucked against Sasuke's Thrusts one after the other looking at him disappointingly and soon was close to climax.

Sasuke sensed this and remembering the torture his mate had put him through stopped and pulled his hand away.

Sasuke bent over and whispered in Naruto's ear " I want you too fuck me! Show me your Strength and Stamina and I might teach you a secret Jutsu ."

Naruto agreed thinking about how much fun it would be to learn a new jutsu that might help him become Hokage . He was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Sasuke had changed positions.

"Now then show me that kind of stamina you have out on the battlefield." Said Sasuke with just the slightest bit of smirk and ecstasy in his voice. Naruto entered Sasuke slowly.

Sasuke Felt how big he was and was excited too feel what was gonna happen next. Naruto Started pumping slowly at first but then as the friction increased so did his Thrusts.

Sasuke started too scream Naruto's name and it echoed across the training grounds. Naruto hurriedly hushed him telling him that he was being too loud and that someone could have heard them. After a while Naruto started too pump faster and faster into Sasuke's Tight ass.

At that point Naruto was beyond breaking point and so was Sasuke but Naruto wanted too learn that new Jutsu! He pumped faster and harder. He grabbed Sasuke's cock and started pumping it.

Naruto started screaming Sasuke's name "Sasuke I'm gonna....I'm gonna....Ahh..." "Naruto Faster...Go faster!...Ahh...ahh...!...Naruto!" As Sasuke came his walls tightened and Naruto thrusted once more and came inside of Sasuke. Naruto came so much half of it came out of Sasuke. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke breathing heavy. Naruto pulled out and got on all fours.

"It's time too show me some of your strength." Sasuke got up and was still spasming from the first time. "I really don't have a new jutsu for Naruto... I'll have too fuck the shit out of him so that he's to tired too..But then again it's Naruto.. Damn it!" Sasuke kept pondering as he readied himself at Naruto's entrance. He pushed slowly into Naruto. Naruto gave out a yelp and Sasuke stopped. "No...it's fine...keep going..I want...you in me.." Sasuke pushed his whole Member into Naruto.

Naruto feeling winced in pain. Finally he said "Ok keep going...I'm ready" Sasuke slowly started to push into Naruto. Naruto 's pain soon turned into pleasure as Sasuke Slowly started too find the spot that gave Naruto so much pleasure.

The rhythm got faster and Naruto started bucking to the pleasure racking through his body. Sasuke could feel he was gonna come soon but wanted Naruto to do it with him.

He grabbed Naruto's Cock and started too pump Profusly .Naruto started too screm again. Sasuke felt so good inside of him. "Sasuke come inside of me!" "Ahh.......God Damn it your so tight!" Sasuke was starting to come.."Wait please!" Naruto yelled as he started too come as well. They both screamed each other's names. "Naruto Ahhh....Ahhhh!!!" Sasuke screamed and came inside of Naruto. As Sasuke came the feeling of his juices inside of Naruto made Naruto come as well. Naruto came all over himself and Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto. So exhausted from the fun they had just had, he collapsed next too Naruto. "You really did improve... I guess I'm the one almost dead...not you." Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed.

"Your not the only one...When are you gonna teach me that new jutsu?" But it was too late Sasuke was already asleep. Naruto stood up and got Sasuke dressed and then lay down next too Sasuke and fell asleep.

XOXoXoXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoXoX

From the otherside of the training grounds a Certain pink haired Kunoichi had watched this whole thing unfold. She sat there thinking of how oblivious she had been to the whole thing. "That's probably why Sasuke didn't like other girls! He had had feelings for Naruto the whole time!" Conclding this she slinked off into the bushes thinking of what she should next.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoO

Well that's it for now. I don't when I'll be posting again so I hope you enjoi it!

Any words Naruto,Sasuke, Sakura?

Sasuke:what's with the ending!?

Naruto: Yeah why did I have too put Sasukes clothes on for him!?

Nynna: I don't think he was talking about that Naruto...

Saskura:Why was I watching it!?

Nynna: Hehee? (Runs for life)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long ;) here's chapter 3 and again Don't read if your just a little Kiddy!!! s

Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Kakashi had all been assigned a mission that hadn't been explained except for going to the sand village and seeing what Garra was needing. Kakashi off course always being the late one was already 30 minutes late to the gates. "Where the hell is Kakashi!?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke looked at him "Are you ever gonna change? You sound like a 2 year old screaming for his battle." Sasuke made a baby voice for the last part. Naruto gave him an evil glare and said "Teme" underneath his breathe.

"I heard that smart one." Sasuke smirked as Naruto started too go off again when in the middle of his temper tantrum Kakashi showed up. "Where the hell were you Kakashi sensei?!" Naruto half yelled into Kakashi's face. " A Old woman ha-" "Oh don't give us that. We know you were just off reading you porno magazine" Sakura said in a mocking tone. Sasuke smirked in agreement and Naruto just nodded quietly. Kakashi gave a look of defeat. "You guys didn't even give me a chance to defend myself." Kakashi added as a side note and said "Let's go" and they were off. Sasuke was excited this was his first mission with Naruto since what had happened in the forest. "Naruto When was the last time you worked on your self control?" Sasuke smirked as Kakashi said this. Naruto was paying to much attention to his ripped shirt that sasuke had given him the other day while sparring to here Kakashi's comment. "Ohh..I get it your still sour about what I said earlier huh?" Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto all laughed. "And why would a skilled Ninja like me hold such grudges? " "Well you didn't think we knew about your little secret did you? We've known from the start what a pervert you are."Sasuke said mocking his sensei's surprised expression. "Oh is that so? Well i'm sure I'm not as bad as Jiraiya-sama." Everyone stared at him. "What?" Kakashi sounded annoyed. "Well not only is the writer a pervert but when your obsessed with it, it makes you even worse." Sakura said in a smart tone. Everyone including Kakashi started to laugh. "But seriously am I that bad?" Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura looked at each other then back to Kakashi. The only thing they did was start to laugh and Kakashi was defeated.

As soon as they reached they're destination in the Sand village they set off into town to find Garra. After being admitted into the kazekage's chamber they soon met up with Garra. "So what is your reason for calling as? Tsunade never told her reasoning for sending us." Kakashi asked in a professional tone. "I have called you for a... for a favor. You see Mizumi and I are having a child in a few days time and I was hoping maybe you as a team would fill in my place." "But what about you other council members? can't they help?"Sakura asked what everyone was thinking. "Well they would've but they all took a surprise vacation." Garra said in a far-off annoyed tone. "What gender is the baby? What are you gonna name it? Come on Garra tell us!!" as Naruto started flipping out Garra quickly explained what was needed of them to run as Kazekage. "Kakashi you will run the paper work." "Right", "Sakura I'll need you to take over the medical branch," "Gotcha." Sasuke you will have control of the army in case an invasion happens." "Understood." "And Naruto you'll be needed in the academy." Naruto stopped his daydreaming and looked at Garra with annoyance on his face. "What?! Why do I have to work with dumb little kids all day?!" "Naruto you used to be one of those dumb little kids. In fact if I can recall you were at the bottom of the class." "Oh very funny Sakura..." "Naruto this job is the most important job because these kids are very important to the next generation of sand shinobi. So as an Allie I would feel honored...no privileged to have you as a teacher at the academy."

Later on that night Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Kakashi went into there separate rooms. Sasuke sneaked into Naruto's room. "Naruto....Naruto....Naruto!" Naruto snorted and woke up. "huh?..what? Sasuke wha' r u doin in here?" Naruto said in a sleepy voice. "I came in here cause I had a bad dweam...." Sasuke said it in the mostesttest voice he could come up with. "Well I don't know but I'm trying to sleep.." Naruto rolled over but Sasuke pounced on him and flipped Naruto on his back straddling him. "But can't I sleep in here with you?" "Uhn...Sasuke of course you can but your sleeping on the floor.." _"What is with him he doesn't even try to understand my moves!" _Sasuke knelt down and locked lips with Naruto. He pulled away "Now do you get what I wa-" before Sasuke could even finsh Naruto pulled back into he kiss. Sasuke asked for entrance and Naruto gave it to him. Naruto searched around Sasukes mouth loving how good it tasted. Sasuke started rubbing against Naruto's erect Member with his own and they both started groaning. Sasuke got off of Naruto and took off his top. "Hey.. take it all off..." Naruto said in a disappointing tone as Sasuke started to walk towards him. "You take it off." sasuke said this he as got close to Naruto's face. "Okay.." _"Kage Bunshiin no Jutsu" _ 1 clone got right behind Sasuke and started pulling down his shorts. When the shorts where pulled over his member he groaned loudly with a sound of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the other room the same acts where going on between Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura slowly started to lick the tip of Kakashi's member. She lowered her mouth over Kakashi's Member and started to suck and lick at the same time. "Ohh ... Sakura....ohhh!" Sakura took her mouth off Kakashi. This gave Kakashi a unsatisfied look on his face. Kakashi was quite large. Somewhere around 81/2 inches long Sakura guessed . Sakura pulled down her shorts and revealed lace panties. Kakashi could see they were quite wet. He looked at Sakura with a begging look and Sakura understood. She walked over to the bed and slowly pulled off her shirt showing off her lace bra and large Bosom. Kakashi got rock hard at the sight of this. Sakura took off the rest of her clothing. She straddled Kakashi and slowly lowered herself onto him. Kakashi's eyes went wide. Sakura gave a look of pain. "Sakura are you su-" Feeling Sakura's hot body and folds on his member made him cut short of his sentence. This was the first time they had ever done anything past Oral. Sakura's face twinged in pain as she lowered all the way down onto Kakashi's member. As she rose back up she felt a little bit of pleasure. She kept a slow pace until the pain washed away, as pleasure took it's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke went into Naruto's mouth and as he felt the the heat his member twitched. Naruto fondled his balls and Sasuke replied with a groan. Naruto stopped and took off his shorts. Sasuke gave a mad look. Sasuke got Naruto on all fours and pushed at his entrance. When he wasn't granted any he looked at Naruto. Naruto was staring at the wall. "What's the matter?" "Listen Naruto said Quietly. "I think I hear Sakura." It was true they could hear muffled tones of Sakura's screaming. And then they heard Kakashi."Oh my god..." Sasuke said in disbelief . "Do you really think...?" Naruto cut off his sentence. "It must be..." Sasuke didn't really care much as soon as he realized they hadn't finished. Sasuke took advantage and shoved into Naruto. Naruto gave a scream but he was muffled by the pillow in which his face had just been slammed into. He looked back and Gave a look of angst. Sasuke pushed hard into Naruto and found his sweet spot. Naruto started yelping with pleasure. Sasuke gave moans of pleasure as Naruto bucked with every stride. "Ooohhh....Naruto you...your...So tight and hot!" Naruto couldn't help but gasp for Air. Sasuke was three times as big as he had been in there first encounter. Or at least that's what it felt like. They both started coming closer and closer to their breaking point. As they screamed each others names they came all over the bed. Sasuke pulled out a fell right on top of Naruto. After catching his breath, Naruto exclaimed "I'm on top Next time...Teme" "In your dreams Dobe..." And there they fell asleep in each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Kakashi Were both about to hit there spots. Kakashi pumped faster and faster into Sakura and she started Screaming "Ohhhhhh!!!! Kakashi-Sensei Your so Big!! Ahh...AHh!!!!" Sakura came and Kakashi feeling her tight walls surround him came harder than ever. Some of it spilled out on to the bed. "Ohh Sakura.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXX

Sorry it took so long too get this up lots and lots of school.

Bye!!!!!

Uchiha Nynna

And R&R


End file.
